Gods, Semigods? for Wutai?
by Runa henshin
Summary: summary:Vincent and Yuffie are getting marry, But godo has others duty for the young ninja. Gods join the story? what is this of the semi-gods? will the AVALANCHE TEAM STOP THIS? read and find out.Rated: M for future moments
1. Semigods?

summary:Vincent and Yuffie are getting marry, But godo has others duty for the young ninjas. Gods join the story? what is this of the semi-gods? will the AVALANCHE TEAM STOP THIS? read and find out

Rated: M for future moments

Disclaim: I do not own any of FF characters only the Ooc ones

Warning: yada yada lemon yada yada fight yada yadaa language cause of cid

Chapter 1:"Semi-gods?"

* * *

**_Love_****_ is not love_**

**_If you don't feel it_**

**_Love_****_ is not love_**

**_If you don't share it_**

* * *

"I'm happy for both of you" this was tifa toward Vincent and Yuffie, that recently Vincent proposed Yuffie marriage, something that the majority of the team was waiting after their relation of three years, were they started to date just one year after omega, the year that Vincent went missing, without anyone finding him.

"thanks boobs" Yuffie smiled, she holding her hands together close her chest, while leaning against Vincent who had his blood red crimson optics closed, a smirk appearing on his covered mouth area by large turtle neck of his crimson coat, he rising his left arm a bit resting his hand on the small woman left shoulder, keeping her close.

"Well damn vamp you got yourself a hard one" cid smirked, with a cigarette on the corner of his lips.

"Hey old man what do you mean by hard one?"Yuffie finally snapped, with Vincent just doing an _'hn'_ sound.

"Well you're hard to deal with brat"

"What was that?"

"Stop it both..."

Both turned their gaze toward the quadrupedal animal who was resting over his stomach next to two kids, Marceline and Denzel, who were playing cards.

The small girl, Marceline, putted her cards down and Denzel stared at her, while she stood walking to Yuffie and Vincent, her soft voice coming from her vocal cords would be heard after she parted her lips."aunt Yuffie and uncle Vincent, getting marry?" she said placing her hands on yuffie's laps smiling widely.

"Of course they are, haven't you been listening?"Denzel said peeping on mareline's cards

Marceline pouted at his rudeness, before feeling some arms embracing her, she noticing it was Yuffie who leaned close to her with a small smile."Don't mind him Marcy, mind Cid who's teaching him that"

"Hey!"Cid said glaring at her.

"Don't hey me old man, you know is true"

"If you weren't like...a daughter to me I'd hit the fucking shit out of you" Cid said in a low tone to not be heard.

"Aww, Cid, you see me has a daughter?"

"I didn't say that brat"

"Yes you did"

"No I did not"

"Aw, come on don't be embarrassed"

"I said no brat"

"Lair" Yuffie pouted throwing a cookie at him.

"Alright!, Alright! I do damn brat I do!"He growled folding his arms.

Everyone then started to laugh at the annoyed captain and the pouting ninja, including Vincent with a small chuckle.

"HAH! Knew it!"

"Just drop it brat, my head hurts"

"alright and has I was going to say, yes Marceline me and vinny are going to get marry" she told the small smiling softly. "Can I go?"The small girl said putting her fists by her chest looking up at the ninja.

"Hm, let me see..." the young ninja said looking up, resting her chin on her right hand. With that sudden look of the ninja, the small girl looked down sadly thinking that she won't be let in the wedding, before been pulled by the ninja to her laps noticing her soft smile, and then looked at Vincent that it looked like he was smiling behind his coat."Marcy of course you can go after all..." the ninja leaned to the small girl's left ear whispering."I want you to be the flower girl.."The small girl smiled, and hugged the ninja.

"Well Marceline and Denzel is time to go to bed, both and now" Tifa commanded with them whining, Marceline getting off Yuffie's laps waving to everyone. "Night everyone" with that Marceline left fallowed by Denzel, Tifa and Cloud.

"We all should hit the sack too, so see you all around" Reeve bowed his head at the group heading out to his own nearby house with Caith sith.

Everyone else also went to their room in exception of Vincent and Yuffie who stayed where they were, Yuffie then looked up at Vincent. "we should head to bed too vinny..."she then went to stand but felt something wrap around her waist and pulled, she noticing it was Vincent that then rested his chin on her left shoulder. "No yet..."she heard Vincent say and nodded leaning against him before feeling him Slide his hands up from her stomach, resting them over her sizable breasts, this action making Yuffie to gasp and blush softly."V-Vincent..."he made a 'Sh' sound and let go of her "let's go before someone decides to come down..."he said and picked her up bridal-like , making the ninja to squirm and heads to their room with large soft steps.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS**

* * *

When Vincent reached their room he let her down on their bed carefully, and went to close the door. After closing the door, Vincent went toward her, she starting to lay back, while he scrawled over her. Vincent closed their distance and kissed Yuffie. Yuffie gasped because his kiss was hotter, more passionate, that other kisses that they have shared in a past. He helped Yuffie to lay under him without stopping the kiss, he tugged at her short bottom to be loosened, and tossed away. Yuffie even didn't know that her short already loosened and exposed half of her body. She gasped again when his hot, slick tongue covered hers once again. Vincent backed to saw Yuffie's expression. Yuffie panting because the kiss made her loose her breath.

He slides his hands up her chest sliding her green turtle necked shirt up and off her revealing her chest, he noticing the redness on her cheeks. Her cheeks reddening even more when Vincent nuzzled her neck, biting and sucking, leaved kiss-mark as he changed his target to her collarbone and did the same thing. He nuzzled her breasts before his fingers trailing her stomach, then back to her breasts, before having three of his fingers in front of her mouth. This making the poor ninja to get red has a tomato.

"You need to suck them, Yuffie," seeing Yuffie hesitant expression, he sighed and added, "It'll be okay."

Yuffie finally sucked, coating them saliva. Vincent moaned slightly as he felt her tongue gave him pleasure, and he will get it from her soon.

A soft hiss came from Vincent in sight to make Yuffie stop her action, took this advantage to lower his human hand to gently touch the entrance of her vagina, and with his middle and index finger started to finger her at a slow motion, making Yuffie gasp and moan. He then took his coat with shirt, pant and black boxers off, positioning himself between her legs, staring down at her with his lowered optics.

Yuffie looked at him and nodded closing her honey-brown eyes. Vincent stared at her, a sigh escaping his lips has he though _"god help us_" he then again sighed for himself, before sliding himself inside of the young ninja, making her to moan loudly, but before it could get it purpose, Vincent placed his lips against hers to stop the moan to be heard, he slowly thrusting in and out of her at a gentle pace, his movements making the young ninja to arch her back and move her hips at the same rhythm.

"V-Vincent..."this all that it could come out of Yuffie's mouth, the excitement and pleasure making her unable to speak right. She hugs herself."Y-Yuffie…"he whimpered while thrusting in and out, holding her hips tightly, pulling her close, while she moaned loudly. "A-AH V-VINNY, H-HARDER!." Yuffie moaned this with his name, she grinning her hips against him.

Vincent's teeth tightened against each other, his pace rising and in each thrust he hits her sweet spot, which made the ninja to moan more. After a few thrusts, he finally came inside her groaning, he collapsing next to her. The ninja snuggling close to him, Vincent brushing her short, brown locks backward.

After a short time, he noticed that she had felt asleep between his arms. "Have pleasant dreams, Yuffie..."he whispered before himself felt asleep next to her.

* * *

**LEMON ENDS**

* * *

At the next day, Yuffie rolled around the bed and awoke finding that Vincent wasn't next to her, this making her jump up and quickly changed to her normal clothes darting down stairs, spotting Vincent drinking his coffee and Tifa making breakfast.

"Morning guys."Yuffie greeted walking to them waving.

"Hey Yuffs, want some breakfast?"

"Yes please Tiff"

Tifa nodded, serving Vincent his breakfast and went back to make Yuffie's. Yuffie taking her sit next to Vincent, yawning a bit loudly and rests her head on the counter of the bar. Yuffie raised her head sniffing the air before making a 'ew' sound covering her nose."I think someone needs some urgent Deodorant."Vincent and Tifa looked at her confused, they then heard a groan come from the couch, they noticing it wasn't no one other than Cid, who just awoke also looking like if he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Damn old man did a chocobo ran over ya?"

"Very funny brat, but no, I couldn't sleep last night because some noises..."

Vincent and Yuffie looked at each other before breaking the gaze, both cheek flushing softly(Yes vinny blushes XD) and kept doing what they were doing. Tifa and Cid looked at each other after witnessing their comrades reaction, a light smirk passed by Tifa lips and Cid shrugging the imagination off his head.

"I think I smell mini Yuffies and Vincents"Tifa giggled evilly and walked away, this comment making Vincent to choke on his coffee and Yuffie to turn pale has a paper, Cid laughing out loud at both of his comrades.

"Nonsense Tifa" Vincent said, regaining his composure.

Yuffie could only just eat fast, to not mind was they were saying, has her face was flushing crimson, almost the same crimson that in Vincent's eyes, stabbing the food with her pond on her eggs. Vincent would tap her lap without been seen by the other two comrades to make the ninja to slow down, which it took a second for her to do so, this gaining a small sigh from Vincent's part.

"Yuffie, when you done flushing like a fire material, can you help me outside?." The voice of Tifa came front outside, and the ninja wishing that the ground could swallow her to the deepens of hell."Okay boobs." Yuffie whimpered finishing her breakfast, with her face trying to be hided from the view.

Then soft steps could be heard from the stair, and a sleepy voice would be heard "Morning guys~" the three individuals turned they head to the direction of the stairs noticing the golden chocobo messy hair of none other than Cloud, who was rubbing his mako blue eyes. "MORNING CHOCOBO HEAD!." Yuffie beamed to change the atmosphere of the area with Vincent nodding at the ex-soldier, and cid smirking "Looks like you couldn't sleep either." Cloud looked at the old captain and sighed" A bit, but no bother of it~"

"Yuffie!." The ninja and the other three males turned their head and Yuffie replied."Coming boobs!." And with that she left her plate on the table and flashed out the bar, taking a bag from the counter. The bar was left in an uncomfortable silence, until cloud broke it by directing himself to the ex-turk. "So Vincent, I was wondering…" the ex-turk looked at the young ex-soldier has he spoke. "Are you sure you really want to marry Yuffie?."

The ex-turk raised an eyebrow at the question of the young man, a softly nodded at him, this making the young ex-soldier to sigh softly, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Even knowing about their tradition?~" Vincent sighed and stared at his coffee before responding "I, myself am a half wutainess…even though..I don't know what'll happen once the wedding happens.."

The old captain and the ex-soldier looked at each other, and the old captain snapped a bit on the ex-turk "Damn vamp,you worry too much about it, get the damn brat and stick her to you like if she were gum."

"Cid, aren't you over doing?." Cloud asked softly with a stupid look on his face

"No, I am not over doing it, boy."

"Hn." Vincent just did his little famous sound, before sipping at his coffee. He didn't know what he'd do, but he wasn't going to let his Yuffie be taken from his side.

* * *

After an hour from breakfast and everyone was already up, and inside the bar, on exception of Yuffie and Tifa that were chatting outside, while brushing the dust away and picking thrash.

"So, Yuffie, what are we going to do about the wedding?." The martial arts artist beamed happily at the young ninja, taking her with her guard down, but still smiled and also sighed. "I don't know yet boobs, I was thinking of something simple, not too fancy..." the young ninja replied smiling at the older. "Something private right?."

"Exactly boobs! Man you always know how I like it."

The older woman giggled softly at her, and kept smiling. "Of course I do, Yuffs." Both giggled before Yuffie spooked. "I'm imagining all the boys with fancy suits." The martial artist smirked at that, and letting her left thump to brush her nose from left to right and added. "That'd be so funny."

"Yeah it would be!." Both kept giggling like two high schools girls, and kept on doing their chores.

"Hey tiffs." Cloud said while taking fenrir by their side, with a package on the back. "I'm returning at the noon, okay? ~"

"You better return safe, Cloud ..." Tifa said, folding her arms across her large breasts.

"I'll be safe, don't worry."Cloud replied, softly placing his lips over her forehead and the woman sighed. "Okay cloud, go and deliver that."Cloud smirked and swung his right leg over the bike. "I'll get going now, take care of yourselves you two."

"We'll do it." Both replied, has cloud turned fenrir and drove away at high speed.

"He's so careless." Yuffie spoke shaking her head lightly.

"That's how he is, it'll be impossible to change that." Tifa just giggled.

"Hey boobs, let take a rest okay? We totally need it."Yuffie spooked cracking her bones tired.

"Of course, Yuffs."

Both of the women sat on some large boxes resting from their chores. Tifa eyes narrowed a bit, has she felt something strange. "Yuffs?."

"Hm?." The young ninja replied while closing her optics, her breath been soft.

"Don't you feel something strange, like if we were been watched."

"That wouldn't be new, tiffs, we are always been watch by the old perverts from around here."Yuffie peeped around with her right eye.

"I know that, but, I while ago while we were talking to Cloud, I thought I saw a shadow on the ally, looking directly at the three of us~."

Yuffie eyelids opened half a way, and whispered. "Do you think they will try something?"

"I don't know Yuffs, but it can't be good."

"Where's vinny?" Yuffie asked

"He must be inside."

"Ok, we got to stay on guard, just in case."

"Ok." Tifa nodded softly.

Twenty minutes passed since their whispering talk, and Yuffie whispered to Tifa to get inside and get Vincent just in case, and the older woman nodded and slowly stood heading to the door, but before she could reach it, she had to jump back, dodging what it looked like some ninja stars, the sudden moment making the ninja to stand over her feet, summoning her shuriken looking around. "Who throw that?" the young ninja demanded to know while looking around.

"Yuffie!." Tifa's voice reached the young ninja ears, noticing an incoming figure by her right side, this making her to flip away of it, and launch her shuriken toward it. Yuffie and Tifa steeping close to each other.

"They are wutain ninjas, Yuffs." Tifa whispered to her has three more figures joined the first, two figures, the five of them with kunais and sword on their hands, cornering the two women against the wall of the bar. "I can see that tiff, but the question is, why are they attacking us?."

"Princess Yuffie, we're here to take you, even if you don't wish to." The first ninja, who looked to be the leader, spoke, with the others taking their stance.

"Come and try, punks." Yuffie catches her shuriken that flew back to her, Yuffie knew that the others would come out soon, even though she could hear Cid sing that'd distract them until something louder would happen.

The ninjas launched themselves to them the females, the two of them launched in return. The sound of the punched, and the metals hitting each other could be heard.

"They won't give up tiff, we'll have to get serious." Yuffie said while taking three of the opponents.

"I know Yuffs, but~ YUFFIE LOOK OUT~." Tifa yelled noticing that one of the ninjas thrusted his sword toward Yuffie, hitting her left side of her hip, this making the young ninja scream from the pain, she sending her right fist toward his face, making him be take away from her, she taking the sword off her hip."Damn you~!" Yuffie yelled holding her side, tightening her teeth together.

While the commotion was taking place outside, Vincent lifted his head hearing the pained yell of Yuffie, he quickly standing, and everyone looked at him. "Something the matter Vincent?." Barret asked looking at him .

"Listen." Vincent replied, and everyone stood silence, before hearing the noises outside the bar.

"What in the fucking hell is happening out there?." Cid quickly stood followed by Barret who spoke with a warning tone. "What ever it is, it can't be good."

A loud click would be heard, they all turning their head noticing that Vincent had loaded his Cerberus gun that was been hold over his right hand, his face blank of expression. "Vincent?." Barret asked looking at him.

"Smell that..." he just said holding his Cerberus tightly. Everyone stopped and smelled anything that their nose could pick up.

"Is that?..." Barret said

"Yes…blood.." Vincent whispered coldly, flipping his long red crimson coat heading toward the front door, kicking it open been follow by Cid with Barret ordering the kids to stay inside." Wait up damn vamp." Cid yelled stepping out with Barret catching up.

"What the fuck?." Cid cursed noticing that Yuffie and Tifa were in the ground, both with scars, and bleeding.

Vincent's body shook violently seen Yuffie been picked up by her throat and Tifa been kicked a side."We're done here, let's take the princess and leave." He heard one of the individual say, but before they could take their leave, Vincent's body disappeared from where he was standing, suddenly the man's body flew away and Yuffie's body started fell to the ground, this making the other four individuals to stun and stand away of her, has the 6 feet tall figure, crimson eyed and clothed of Vincent appeared, with an angry expression, his Cerberus up the air ready to shoot and his left claw catching Yuffie's fragile figure. Vincent parted his lips and spoke toward them."You won't be taking anyone."

The four ninjas stood still, looking at the large man in front of them and the weapon that was pointed toward them ready to kill.

"Who sent you?."Vincent questioned to the four standing ninjas

"W-We can't say it."said one of the ninja that was the shortest of the Fives

"We rather die than tell."the tall one that appeared to be a woman, stated shaking.

"Damn ninjas talk."Cid cursed, while been behind Vincent.

a long silence took place before two ninjas snapped of fear saying

"IT WAS GODO-SAMA."they covered their own mouth looking at the leader that was standing, shooting daggers of glare from behind his mask.

"damn brats!."the leader yelled throwing kunais at the two ninjas, only to be blocked by a golden metal hand, Vincent's hand.

"so it was Godo."Barret said folding his arms.

"How old are you two?."A voice said, that was no other than Cloud who had finished his delivery early, and that picked Tifa up gently bridal style.

"16."they both replied stepping back."A-also twins, sir."

"You two will come with use, the other three get out, or i won't be responsible if you get a bullet from my friend here."Cloud stated noticing Vincent's glares

"Tch. We'll be back."The leader said, fleeing the scene with the remaining loyal ninjas.

* * *

**BACK INSIDE WITH TWO NINJAS PRISONER NINJAS AND TWO AVALANCHE INJURED MEMBERS**

* * *

"That fucking mother fucker of Godo has crossed the line"Cid hissed looking at Yuffie and Tifa.

"Hn'."Vincent just made the little sound also looking at Yuffie

"We'll answer anything..."All the members looked at the twins curious.

Cloud approached them, keeping his coolness before saying."With details if you may."

"Hai."they said."Lord Godo sent us to take Princess Yuffie back for the ceremony. "

"What ceremony?." Cloud asked becoming more and more curious

"...The Mating ceremony..." the female twin whispered looking down.

"The what?."

"Kimiko explain it to them."the male twin whispered to his twin sister

"Every 100 years... the ruler must have a daughter or son... and this will be handed to the gods/goddesses for mating...to the end gaining a..."kimiko whispered the explanation

"Gaining?."Cloud's eyes narrowed at the explanation.

"Kai tell them..."Kimiko closed her optic, while her twin ended the sentence."Semi-god..."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Their little ninja? Be mated to a god to gain a semi-god?. no on their watch..

* * *

Poor Yuffie what will happen to her? will this be her curse?, be kind to the next chapter and her illness you may find some news...heh heh

Yuffie:I HAD SEX WITH VINNY? HO'SHIT!

Runa: hush and lets go

Yuffie:Haaaaiii

R&R:D

depending of the reviews i'll keep writing:D


	2. author note

Hello people i know I'm behind updating but I'm been held back by the university and can't keep up. for that i need a BETA Dx

if anyone wishes to be so please tell, This Runa would appreciate it :D


End file.
